Just Kids
by Poddle
Summary: It's 16 years later and the gang are still as close as ever and so are their children... But what happens when they all go back to the place it all started? And will it bring their children even closer? *Sequel to Just Friends*
1. Life

**BPOV**

Our kids were definitely and interesting bunch. As they had grown older they had all become extremely close. Some maybe a little too close if you ask me.

My children, Anthony and Kira have grown into two very gorgeous children. Kira was now 17 along with Tom (Rose and Emmett's son) and Jake (Alice and Jasper's son). Anthony was now 16 along with Sarah, Lilly (Rose and Em's girls) and Katie (Ali and Jazz's daughter).

Kira and Jake had become very close and I know that they both have the biggest crush on each other. It kind of reminds me of Edward and me when we were younger. (AN: No they are not cousins… Remember Edward is a Masen and Bella is a Swan. Only Rose and Em and Alice and Jazz's kids are cousins) Edward and Jasper though, are not too happy about it, being the overprotective fathers they are.

Anthony (AJ, that's what everyone calls him) and Lilly have also become extremely close and it seems as if everyone knows they like each other, except for them.

Today we were going to have our annual family gathering along with our annual football match. Today was one of those rare sunny days and I was extremely excited. That meant swimming! Edward was still asleep and was snoring lightly. He still looked as gorgeous as ever and looked as if he hadn't aged a bit. I pushed myself up on my elbows and pushed him lightly.

"Mmmm" he groaned and I laughed

"Edward get up, we have to get ready"

"5 minutes" he said and I laughed

"Come on you old man, get up" he laughed and opened his emerald eyes. I kissed his cheek messed up his messier than usual bronze hair.

"I'm up, I'm up" he said rubbing his eyes. I laughed and got up out of bed. I walked out the room and down the hall. I knocked on Anthony's door and walked in. He was sprawled out across his bed with the covers half way off the bed.

"Anthony, time to get up" I said and he groaned

"Sweetie, you have to get up were going over to the Cullen's for the day, Remember"

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looks more and more like his father every day.

"Crap" he said getting out of bed He walked over to his wardrobe and started looking through.

"Mum! I'm getting dressed!" he said pushing me out the door. I put my hands up as if I was surrendering and walked out shutting the door behind me. I heard him groaning as he tried to find a decent shirt.

I walked down the hall a little more to Kira's room. To find her already up, changed and on the computer. She then got up and walked over to her big mirror and started fiddling with her hair, deciding how to wear it.

"You know you look fine the way you are" I said and she jumped.

"Mum" she groaned

"What! There is no need for you to change the way you look for him, he likes you the way you are"

"I don't know what your talking about" she said and I rolled my eyes

"Sure sure" I walked out and heard her shut the door again. I walked back into my room and saw Edward taking off his shirt.

"Hellooo" I said whistling and he laughed.

"EWWW mum seriously" I heard Anthony say from outside our door. I heard him walk downstairs and Edward laughed.

"So embarrassing" I heard Kira mumble from her room. Edward and I rolled our eyes and he smiled.

"Well, you know I do workout" he said and I smiled. I loved how we were still as tight and silly as ever, no matter how old we were.

I punched his arm and walked over to the closet to get ready.

When everyone was ready we got into the car and set off toward Emmett and Rose's place. We pulled into their driveway and were greeted by everyone, seems like we were last here.

When I got out of the car I was pulled into my favourite teddy bear hug.

"Emmett"

"Hey squirt, how are you guys" he put my down and shook Edwards hand.

"Hey, yeah were not too bad, what about you guys?"

"Yeah not too bad" he said "There they are" Emmett said walking over to our kids while we greeted the others. Everyone was still the same, Emmett was still the crazy old prankster, Rose was still unbelievably gorgeous, Alice was still the perky pixie, Jasper was still the same old Jasper and well I was still the same plain old nerdy, booklover.

**KPOV (Kira)**

I put my ipod back in my bag and got out of the car. My parents were greeted by Emmett and we were greeted by Alice, Jasper and Rose.

"Hey sweeties" Alice said kissing all our foreheads. We hugged and kissed Jasper, Rose and Emmett and walked into the house.

"There all in the backyard" Rose called out to us and we headed through the large house to the backyard. The boys were chucking the ball on the grass and the girls were sitting laughing and talking.

"Hey" the girls said when they saw us

"Hey" AJ and I said

Jake turned to look at us and I blushed. He smiled at me and waved.

"Jay watch-"

"Ow" he said as the ball hit him in the face. He fell to the ground in shock and I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me.

"Fine" he said smiling. I held out my hand and he took it.

"Thanks" he said running his hand through his messy brown hair.

"No worries" I said

"Eye on the ball mate" Tom said laughing. Jake pushed him lightly and I blushed even more. Stupid blushing, I looked away and started walking over to my girls.

**APOV (Anthony)**

I saw Jake get hit by the ball and my sister run over to him.

"Ok that was pretty funny" Lilly said from beside me. I turned and saw her laughing at the scene in front of us.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair and I looked at the ground. Focus bro, focus.

"So you wanna go swimming at the lake again?" she asked.

"Uh, hells yeah" I said

"Awesome, we better go tell the parents though" she said and I nodded.

"Mum, Dad" I said

"Yes" Dad said

"Uh, were going down to the lake, we'll be back soon"

"Ok, is everyone else going" Rosalie asked us

"No just us" Lilly said

"Oh well, we'll come with you"

"Uh, no it's alright mum, we'll be fine" Lilly said looking at me.

"Ok, well have fun" Rosalie said and we walked off.

"Race ya" she said and I ran after her. She was actually really fast and probably the most athletic out of all the girls, after all she did play representative netball. I still beat her there though and she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to letting the girl win?" She said

"You would kick my butt if I did" I said and she laughed

"True true" she said "You know me too well" she said and I laughed

"Want to swing?" I asked

"Of course!" she said laughing

I pulled of my shirt considering I had no swimmers. I took of my shoes and socks and climbed up the tree. I saw Lilly take of her clothes so she was left in a bikini. She followed me up the tree and stood next to me. I grabbed the rope and jumped out of the tree. I let go of the rope and landed in the water. I shook my head getting the water out of my eyes. I grabbed the rope and brought it to her.

"Why thankyou" she said before jumping out and into the water.

**EPOV**

We sat around the big table and started talking while the kids were out hanging by the pool talking. I was holding hands with Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what have you guys been up to lately? We haven't talked in forever!" Emmett said

"Dude, we talked to you two nights ago" Jasper said laughing

"That is still a long time" he said and we all laughed

We all laughed and he shrugged. Rosalie kissed his cheek and he pulled her onto his lap.

We heard the kids crack up and we all laughed.

"Just like us" Bella said

Everyone laughed at the memories.

"Looks like we have a problem" Jasper said looking towards the pool. We all looked over and saw my daughter leaning on Jake's shoulder. Not my little girl! Not just yet!

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. We both got up and walked over.

"Edward" I heard Bella whisper from behind me

"Hey Kids" Jasper said leaning on the pool gate

"Hey" they all said. Kira and Jake broke apart and they both glared at us.

"What you guys doing?" I asked

"Not much just talking" Tom said

"Hey, you guys wanna go swimming before lunch?" they all nodded and ran inside the house to get changed. Jasper and I smiled at each other and subtly touched knuckles.

Kira walked past me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked. She huffed and ran inside.

**KPOV**

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! I thought as I ran inside. I cannot believe my dad just did that! Arrgghh! I was finally getting somewhere with Jake. Anthony and Lilly walked in drenched.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked noticing my pissed off facial expression.

"Our father is an overprotective and idiotic … agghhh" I said as I stormed up the stairs. Of course that wasn't really true; I mean I loved my dad to bits…but…UGHHH!

I got changed into my bikini and walked back downstairs. I could hear everyone in the pool, especially Emmett.

I saw my parents making out in the corner and I groaned. AJ looked at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed and before I knew it I was in the water. I looked behind me and saw Sarah standing there.

"Sarah!" I screamed. She laughed and jumped in next to me.

We laughed at each other and she hugged me. Sarah and I were very close.

**BPOV**

Everyone was in the pool now and there was a lot of splashing. Edward picked me up above his head and I screamed.

"Put me down Edward" I said and he laughed

"Sorry Bella" he said before chucking me into the water

I came up for air and wiped my eyes.

"EDWARD" he laughed at me and Emmett dunked me. I swam out from under him and hit him on the arm.

"Ok enough attacking Bella" I swam over to the step and sat next to Alice and Rose.

**JPOV (Jake)**

I started shooting water at Tom and Anthony with my water pistol. Childish we know, but were cool that way. We called it truce after a while and chucked our pistols back in the box.

"So my dear cousin, how is Miss Kira?" Tom asked and I groaned

"Tom, quiet" I said, Tom was very loud.

"I know I should be grossed out that it's my sister but, when are you going to grow the balls to ask her out" Anthony said. I groaned and jumped into the pool. So embarrassing!

**KPOV**

I was swimming around with the girls when I felt someone grab my leg. I screamed and was pulled down under water. I swam up to the surface and came face to face wit those beautiful brown eyes.

"Jake" I gasped "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

He laughed and I looked at his perfect abs. Wow, eyes up Kira eyes up.

Then a huge splash broke us apart.

"Toommmm" I screamed. He picked me up and chucked me into the water. That kid is dead.

**EPOV**

"You know guys, the other day I was on the computer"

"Really… no… " Jasper said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Excuse me! No need for sarcasm. Anyways, I was on the computer and I decided to look up the old lodges where we all got together….AND found out that you can actually rent them these days!"

"Really, that's awesome" I said

"We should go, all of us including the kids" Jasper said

"Well, I kind of… already… rented them" he said and we sighed. Why am I surprised?

"For when Emmett" Jasper asked probably thinking the same thing I did

"Next week" he said and we hit him on the back of his head

"Sorry… anyways we leave 10AM sharp! And we have rented it for a week"

Jazz and I nodded in approval. This was actually not a bad idea.

"Sounds good" I said

"Sweet" Jasper agreed

"Problem is, were co sharing it…It's only one family so don't freak out" he said and we rolled our eyes.

"With who exactly" I asked

"Well… The Millers"

"The Millers" Jasper said angrily. The Millers used to go to pre school and Elementary school **(AN: American readers did I get that right? I hope so ... if not I'm sorry) **with us. They were always in a competition with us; everything we did was a competition. Ever since they had kids it's been worse. I thought the Newtons were horrible, they were nothing compared to Ryan Miller.


	2. Arrival

KPOV

After the game which the Cullen's won of course, our parents asked us to come inside for some 'big news'. We were all seated in the large living room and all the dads were up the front.

"Ok, so I was on the internet the other day and I just happened to come across our old camp place from years ago when we all got together" All the mums looked shocked and we all looked confused but interested.

"So, it turns out that it is now rentable, and well, we have planned for all of us to go there for a whole week"

The mums were now whispering and Alice was making squealing noises.

"We're leaving Monday next week at 10am sharp!" Jasper said

"But the problem is, where sharing it with the Miller family" my dad said. All the parents groaned but we kids secretly beamed. We actually liked the Miller kids, but I haven't seen them since we were 7. Our parents were constantly in a competition, showing us off whenever they could. This was going to be a great week.

Monday … 1 week later

I finished packing my suitcase and walked downstairs. I put it in my dad's Volvo and walked back into the house. I had a quick breakfast and soon it was time to leave. The car ride wasn't really that long, especially when you sleep half of the trip. Soon we had arrived and were driving down the long dirt road that was hidden in thick bush. As we came closer and closer you started to see some of the facilities, there was a pool, huge rec room, bike track, soccer field (Yes, a soccer field) and a barbeque/ seating area. Soon we could see the cabins, they looked fantastic! You could tell they had been slightly renovated but they were gorgeous. They looked like mini houses from the outside with a nice big porch on the back which overlooked the place.

Dad pulled in front of a cabin which had the number two on it and parked.

"Here we are" he said smiling at my mother. She laughed and got out of the car.

I pulled my Ipod out of my ears and looked around. I could see the Cullen's car parked next to us, the Hales had not arrived yet. But there was also another car parked next to us, The Millers had arrived.

I grabbed my suitcase and my dad ran up to the office to grab the key. When he returned he opened the door and we walked in. It looked better than it did on the outside. There was a kitchen, living room and two rooms each with 3 beds.

"This is your room" my dad said opening one of the rooms. I chucked my suitcase on the bed and looked around.

"This is heaps mad" AJ said and my mum nodded.

"Hasn't changed much at all, I wish we had have been able to get our old cabin though, but they were all replicas so it doesn't matter" my mum said. AJ dumped his suitcase on the floor and jumped onto his bed. We heard another car driving noisily on the dirt road. AJ and I walked over to the window and saw the Hales pull up next door. So, that must mean the Cullen's are in Cabin 1, us in Cabin 2, Hales in Cabin 3 and the Millers in Cabin 4. The Millers had 4 kids, Dean and Zach who were the twins (16), Ashlea who was 17 and Daniel who was 18. They of course had the bigger cabin.

**BPOV**

After we finished packing all of out stuff we headed off to 'our old place'. We walked hand in hand into the bush following the all too familiar trail.

"Through here" I said lightly tugging on Edward's hand. We ran through without me tripping to our old place. It was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"It's still here" Edward said from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against a tree with had E + B 4eva carved into it. I laughed and walked over to it. We had carved that into the tree on our last day here and I couldn't believe it was still here. Edward and I sat down on the grass and looked out at the view talking about the old days and what we were going to do while we were on this one week holiday.

"We should get back, I know that the guys wanted to meet up in 5 minutes" Edward said and I sighed.

"Ok, lets go" we walked out of the bush and met up with the guys at the barbeque area.

We greeted everyone and all the kids talked and mucked around while we caught up again.

"Well if it isn't my old friends from elementary" we heard an all too familiar voice say

"Hey Ryan…Emily" Emmett greeted.

We all said hi and he sat down with us at our table. His kids came down not long after and greeted our kids.

**APOV**

The Millers came down and sat with our parents. I could see none of them were happy with the situation. A little while later all the Miller kids came down too and let me say they looked really good, I was worried, would Lilly like any of them? I mean come on; Dean and Zach were really well built.

They looked at us briefly but were dragged over by their mum and dad. We were after all, supposed to hate each other.

"Kids, say hello to the Masen's, Cullen's and Millers" Ryan said and they all said hi. We walked over to the table and listened in.

"So what have your kids been up to?" Ryan asked intrigued.

"Well, my daughter Lilly is playing rep netball, Tom is currently playing football and Sarah is doing exceptionally well in her performing arts" Emmett said and Ryan looked over at my parents.

"Anthony is currently playing soccer for a representative team and Kira is doing extremely well at school" Dad said

"Katie is also doing performing arts with Sarah and Jake is playing football with Tom" Jasper said

"Ahh, that's good" Ryan said looking at all of us

"What have your kids been doing?" Alice asked knowing that was what he wanted to hear.

"Well, Zach and Dean have been offered a scholarship for their football, Ashlea has been offered a scholarship for Dartmouth and Daniel is hoping to get into Yale" he said and all the kids looked shocked. But really, why are we surprised?

"That's great" my mum said and Emily nodded.

They kept talking about us for about an hour before we decided to go and do something better with our time. We walked into the rec room and started playing air hockey.

Then the Miller kids all walked in, rolling their eyes at their parents.

"Will they ever learn" Zach said and we all laughed.

**KPOV**

When the Millers walked in Daniel looked straight at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Kira Masen" he said to me

"Daniel Miller, I haven't seen you in so long" I said and we hugged.

"I know and hey Jake" I turned around and saw Jake glaring at him from behind me. Did I miss something?

We heard our parents coming and quickly went our separate ways. We were supposed to hate each other, Stupid family feuds.

"Hey, guys were going on a bike ride, let's go" Emmett said and we all walked out.

Jake ran up beside me and smiled; I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and messed up his hair.

"Hey" he complained fixing up his hair. I laughed and he messed up my hair. That was it! I pulled out my hair and jumped onto his back. He groaned and started trying to shake me off.

"Enough you two" Tom said from beside me and I blushed. I jumped off and fixed my hair.

"Truce" Jake asked offering me his hand to shake.

"Truce" I agreed shaking his hand.

We walked up to the office and grabbed the bikes and then we were off, following the dirt trail into the bush. We rode all the way down to a small park which we had all to ourselves.

All the girls went and climbed into this huge tree and I followed. We sat at the top gossiping while all the boys and dads played a game of football. The day went by so quickly that soon enough it was time to go back to the cabins.

We gave the bikes back and headed back towards our cabins. Suddenly it started pouring and everyone started running. I waved goodbye to Jake and walked up the steps of our cabin. This was going to be the best week ever. Or was it?


	3. Too much love?

**HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU LIKEEE…**

**BPOV**

The next day was sunny, not necessarily hot, but warm. Everyone was up reasonably early and were all eating breakfast on their front porches. After breakfast we all met up in the grass area in front of all our cabins.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Jasper asked and we all shrugged

"How about, you guys all come with me and my darling wife on our boat?" Ryan called from behind us. I rolled my eyes and turned around along with the others.

"No, it's fine, we were just going to hang here, the kids want to look around and settle in" Emmett said

"Well, why don't they stay here and my kids can supervise them, whilst you guys come on my boat" He pressured

"Well, it's a great offer but-"

"Great, we'll meet you on the wharf in 10" he wrapped his arms around his wife and walked off.

"Yay" Alice said with complete sarcasm.

We all walked back and packed our bags and swimmers. We walked down to the dock to face our worst nightmare. I hope the kids were ok being left with their kids.

**KPOV**

Yes the parents had gone! Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but it's good to have this whole place to ourselves!

I brushed my hair and put on a little more make up. I walked out of the cabin with AJ and met up with everyone at the rec room. We all started playing ping pong and air hockey when the Millers all walked in.

"Hey" they greeted

We all said hi back and they walked their separate ways to us. If you ask me, it seemed as if there was a little, well, love going around ever since we arrived here. It was funny how people who were expected to hate each other actually liked each other more than they should.

I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I heard someone sit beside me. I put down my magazine only to find Daniel smiling at me.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you, I can go…" he said and I shook my head.

"Nah its cool, I like company" I said and he smiled.

**JPOV (Jake)**

That *******! Was it normal to be this jealous? I mean come on! He's built! And goes to a good school!

"Jake, bro, are you in there?" I heard Tom say

"Oh, sorry, what?" I asked coming back to reality

"He's got it bad" Tom said walking off. I rolled my eyes and went back to what I was doing.

**TPOV (Tom)**

"Tommy" said a female voice from behind me.

"Well, well, well…. Hello again miss Ashhikins" she rolled her eyes and laughed

"Some people just don't grow up" Ashlea said and I poked my tongue out at her. Ashlea and I used to pick on each other all the time when we were young, but it was in a good way, like how best friends insult and pick on each other. I have to say though that she has gotten beautiful! I mean the last time I saw her we both had braces and were just friends. Now….

"I guess they don't but at least I'm not boring" she laughed and hugged me.

"You're looking good these days" she said

"You don't look too bad yourself"

"Why thankyou, I try"

"C'mon I'll verse you in table tennis"

"You're on Tommy"

**ZPOV (Zach Miller)**

Was it just me or was everyone off together and little pairs? All my brothers and sisters were with our 'enemy'. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them being enemies, stupid parents and their feuds. I looked around the room for my 'pair' well the one girl I always seemed to end up with. I saw a girl with brown hair sitting on a couch reading a book, yep, that's her. I walked over and took the book out of her hands.

"Romeo and Juliet, hmm… I don't think you've read this one quite enough"

Sarah rolled her eyes and snatched it back out of my hands. She put her lady bug book mark in between the pages and turned to face me. She was kneeling on the couch facing me.

"Well long time no see Mr Miller" she said and I laughed

"I could say the same thing for you Ms Cullen"

You know what, she was totally and incredibly gorgeous, uh oh….

**KAPOV (Katie)**

I was sitting on the couch talking to one of my best friends Dean, yes my best friend was a Miller and no I don't care, he's amazing. I hadn't seen him in forever and he was looking pretty good these days. I do admit I used to have a bit of a crush on him in the early days but when we were caught playing together and sitting really closely at the park I was torn away from my dad subtly and given a silent talk about how I shouldn't hang out with a Miller especially when it's Ryan Millers son. I swear this whole family feud is ridiculous. We had actually been secretly talking on msn up until now and I've had a crush on him for quite a while. We have everything in common and love all the same things, except for the occasional one or two things. I know him inside out and he knows me inside out.

"So, um, Katie, I was um wondering, you know, because the parents are gone, if you wanted to go and watch a movie or something?" I was beaming and he looked incredibly nervous.

"Just you and ... um… Me?" I clarified also slightly nervous.

"Uh, yeah unless you want the others to come" he looked around and looked back at me.

"No its ok, just us sounds awesome" I said and he smiled

"Awesome, we better go now before they get back" he said and I nodded. We ran out of the room saying goodbye to everyone and got into his car. The car ride wasn't very long and soon enough we were already there. We walked up to the counter and bought two tickets to the newest comedy.

"You didn't have to pay for me you know, I could have paid"

"Its fine and besides it gentleman behaviour" he winked and I blushed. I looked away trying to hide it. He also bought us some popcorn and drinks along with a little box of lollies.

We walked into the theatre and took our seats. I leant back in my seat and took some popcorn.

About halfway trough the movie I felt Dean put his arm around me. I smiled to my self and rested my head on his shoulder. Even though we weren't dating, I loved it.

When the movie sadly ended we got up and moved outside. We decided to go down to the small dam not too far from the shopping complex. There were ducks with their adorable ducklings in the water and tonnes of climbable trees, which I love.

We walked down to the dam talking about the movie. We skimmed rocks across the water and had a 'who could throw the rock the furthest' competition. I won but I had a feeling he let me win.

"Hey, Katie, follow me" he said climbing up the biggest tree

I smiled and followed after him. We climbed all the way up to the top and sat on two sturdy branches. I dangled my legs off the branch and looked out at the lake. It was gorgeous and small. There was a bridge connecting the two sides of the lake and a couple where holding hands and hugging. I sighed and looked towards Dean.

"It's nice up here, you can see everything" I said and he nodded

"Yeah it's beautiful, I come here all the time, my family comes up here a lot you know"

"Really, I didn't know that"

"Yeah, we do, it's nice to get away for a while"

I nodded in agreement and looked at the view.

"Hey Katie…" he started

"Yeah" I asked

"I have to tell you something and please don't freak out or be afraid to hurt my feelings" he said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we'll find out" I laughed and he took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Um… well… I kinda really like you a lot and I know we aren't supposed to be together at all but I don't care at all anymore, I don't care about the stupid family feud between our parents and I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" he asked running a hand through his messy brown hair. He looked at me waiting for a response and I snapped out of my own mini day dream of dating Dean Miller.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that" I said and I leaned in finally kissing him for the first time.

**Did you like it? I really hope you all did, I hope it wasn't too lovey dovey or corny and I am very sorry for a delayed update (as usual) but I am, in fact, writing the next chapter as we speak now so it should be updated very soon …**

**Please review; they really help … Love all my readers… xx**


	4. Elevator Lovee

**AS IT IS SOOO CONFUSING TO KEEP UP WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS I HAVE PUT TOGETHER A LITTLE SOMETHING TO HELP YOU ALL REMEMBER (THIS HELPS ME TOO WHEN WRITING) .. **

**Ed + Bella = Kira (17) Anthony (16)  
Ali + Jaz = Jake (17) Katie (16)  
Em + Rose = Tom (17) Lilly (16) Sarah (16)****Dean (16) Zach (16) {Twins**** ... Ashlea (17) Daniel (17)**

Millers  
Ryan + Emily =

**With the millers this is the set out …**

**Kira Daniel Anthony Dean Sarah Tom  
Jake Lilly Katie Zach Ashlea**

**Hope that helps a little bit, so if you want you can write it down or somewhere so when your reading you can look back and know exactly who is who and what's going on… Anyways enjoy the storyy… **

**Katie POV**

We pulled apart and I smiled. I was soo happy and nothing could turn the huge smile on my face upside down. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_Jake_

_Where the hell are you? The parents are coming back in 10 minutes!_

_X_

"Crap" I jumped out of the tree and heard Dean following me

"What?" Dean asked

"The parents, there on there way back" he chucked me over his shoulder and ran off to the car. I screamed and laughed as he carried me across the park to the car. He was strong!

We he placed me on the ground in front of his car. I opened the passenger seat and quickly got inside. Dean put the keys in the ignition and sped off.

"You know we have to keep us a secret right…" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I know, we'll also have to meet in secret" He nodded and sighed.

"Well, I don't care, I don't even care if I have to go across the country to see you, I can't not have you as my girlfriend" he smiled at me and I blushed.

"I don't care either" I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

He parked his car in the Miller's drive way and I quickly got out. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I'll see you soon" he said and kissed my forehead.

"See you" I said running off towards my cabin. There were no cars here yet so I was thankful for that. I ran into my room and dived on the bed. I am in love with Dean Miller.

**KIRA POV**

Once we heard the parents cars pull in we all bolted from the rec room and into our cabins. We dived onto the couch and our parents walked in.

"He's just AGGGHHH" my mum said to my dad

"I know love, he was always like that"

"Hey kids" mum said kissing us both on the cheek along with my father.

"How was the boat trip?" AJ asked and mum just snorted.

"Don't ask" dad said laughing

"How were there children?" mum asked as if they were the enemy.

"Good, we didn't talk to them though" AJ lied

"Good, there just a bad influence on you both" she said walking into our parents bedroom. I sighed and sat on the couch, stupid family feuds. I felt my phone buzz and I flipped it open.

_Katie:_

_Kira you will never guess what happened, Dean asked me out! Ahh!_

_Love KT_

Wow! Katie and Dean, this is going to get complicated though. I smiled and clicked reply.

_Details later lovely! I won't tell a soul… good luck and see you later tonight_

_Love K_

This trip just got a whole lot more interesting. I walked out of the cabin and down the stairs. I walked down the long path which led to the Hales cabin. I walked in and saw that nearly everyone was already in here and was crowded around the small television. I walked through everyone and saw them playing some random shooting game. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair watching the game. Jake was playing and I couldn't take my eyes of him, he was just so agghhh!

Once everyone (the boys) was tired of the game we all went our separate ways to our usual groups or pairs. I of course was with Jake and we just happened to have the entire cabin to ourselves as our parents all went out for drinks.

We sat on the couch and he pulled me onto his lap. For us this was normal but lately, it's felt different, maybe it's because I'm falling even more in love with him more and more each day. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled. He is amazing.

**AJ (POV)**

Everyone left the Hales cabin shortly after and headed over to the big shopping complex to watch a movie and hang out. All the kids minus Kira and Jake went. We decided to watch a scary movie which in Tom's eyes was perfect for me and Lilly. I rolled my eyes at him and bought Lilly her ticket.

"Aw AJ you didn't have to buy me my ticket" she said once I handed her the ticket

"I wanted to and don't worry about it" he kissed my cheek and walked over to Sarah. I stood there shocked and Tom patted my back.

"Snap out of it Romeo, movie's starting soon" He walked past me and I ran over to him. I also bought two drinks and a large popcorn for me and Lilly to share. She thanked me again and we walked into the cinema together talking and laughing as usual. We took our seats and put the popcorn in between us. The movie started and everyone fidgeted in their seats. Halfway through the movie it started getting scarier – not for me though of course – Lilly was practically leaning out of her seat in curiosity and fear. I think I spent the whole movie looking at her in amusement.

Then the Clown appeared out of the closet and everyone in the theatre jumped including Lilly who just happened to hide her face in my shoulder with a tight grip on my shirt. I put my arm around her and she slowly looked back up at the screen. Tom tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a proud nod and wink. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip around Lilly. When the movie was over, we all headed outside, everyone was in the restrooms apart from Lilly and I.

"Anth" she said

"Hmmm…"

"Would you…umm… please… s-s-sleep with me tonight?" she asked and I looked at her shocked

"Not like that, just in the same room as me, because I don't think I'm going to cope on my own after seeing that movie" she looked down and I gave her a hug.

"Of course, you can stay with me in my cabin, I'll ask my rents, I'm sure they won't mind" She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Thankyou, you're such an amazing guy, I'm lucky to have you" she said and I smiled

"Well, well, well… what do we have here, two lovebirds" Tom said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and Katie laughed.

"Just go out already!" she said and I saw Lilly blush

"I reckon!" Sarah agreed

"Shut up" I said and they laughed.

"Well I have to go and grab something from a shop downstairs so I'll meet you all somewhere soon" I said

"Ok, we'll see you at the food court in 45" Tom said and I nodded

"I'll um… go with you, If you want" Lilly asked and I nodded.

"Yeah sure" I said ecstatic

We waved goodbye to the others and headed over to the elevator. I pushed the down button and waited. The numbers counted down until it reached our level. It beeped and the doors opened. The elevator was vacant and there was soft classical music playing in the background. We walked in and pressed our level. The doors closed and I leant against the bar of the elevator as it descended. Halfway down though the elevator made a click clack type noise and came to a complete stop.

"_The elevator is experiencing some electrical issues, maintenance is currently assessing the problem and you should be out of there in 2 hours max. Sorry for the inconvenience" _I groaned and Lilly looked as if she was going to melt down. We sat down on the ground and sighed. 2 hours, alone, in a broken down elevator with Lilly, interesting…

**Hope you liked and review cus i love them! :)**


	5. Love and Surpises

**YES YES IM BACK!**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY UPDATES WILL BE MORE REGULAR NOW :)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THERES LOTS OF LOVE AND SURPRISES IN STORE..  
LET ME KNOW UR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS ;)**

**MUCH LOVE! XX**

**AJ POV**

I slid down the wall and put my face in my hands. Of course this had to happen to me. I was nervous, extremely nervous.

"It's ok AJ we'll be out of here soon, it won't take long" Lilly said to me

"I'm not worried" I lied

"I can see right through you Masen, don't lie to me"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm only worried because I'm stuck in here with you" I said looking down.

"What are you saying? That you don't want me to be here with you?"

I looked up and shook my head.

"No, no, it's not that! Trust me, it's complicated, you make me nervous, I don't know why but ugh you know what never mind"

"What are you talking about? If I make you nervous I can leave I won't talk to you again if it's what you want… as much as I don't want to" she mumbled the last part and I shook my head.

"Please don't" I protested

"Then what is it? Why are you saying what you're saying?" She looked devastated

"No, Lilly… it's just… if I say what I want to say it will ruin everything, I know it"

"It wont, Trust me"

I sighed and moved closer towards her. She put her hand on the side of my cheek and then pushed my chin up so I was looking directly at her.

"Listen to me AJ, whatever it is that's troubling you, I promise I will stick by you. I won't run away and it won't ruin anything. You're my best friend, your not gonna lose me"

I was hesitant and looked away. I have to tell her, c'mon you can do it, man you're such a girl!

"Tell me" she said persistently

"Lilly, I like you a lot, I actually think I love you, no that's the wrong thing to say, I don't want to freak you out, oh man, let me try this again.."

I was cut off by a small giggle and then Lilly's lips pressing softly against mine.

"Anthony Masen, you need to calm down" she said laughing. "I'm in love with you too"

"You love me?" I asked dumbfounded

"I've loved you ever since I can remember" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank god" I said letting out a sigh of relief.

I leaned in to her lips once more wanted to feel her lips on mine again. This time the kiss progressed and deepened into a more passionate one. I smiled against her lips and nearly had a heart attack when I heard the lift doors open with a loud creak.

"Are you too ok? It took quicker than we had planned; we wanted to get you out of here as quickly as possible. Oh…. Should we come back later?" the man asked laughing at the two of us

"No, that's fine, let's get out of here" I said standing up. Lilly looked disappointed but followed quickly behind me. Lilly didn't know that I was slightly claustrophobic.

When we got out of the lift we thanked the security men who freed us and walked hand in hand down to the food court. I could see Lilly smiling up at me and I smiled back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked smirking

"I've just always hoped and dreamt that you felt the same way about me and now, that is happened, I'm just over the moon, you have no idea" she laughed at herself and so did I.

"No, it's me who is over the moon that you feel the same way"

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. Finally!

**BPOV**

"Edward honey?" I called out from the bathroom

"Yes love" he said opening the bedroom door

"Can you come here a minute, I'm in the bathroom" I said

"What's wrong" he said as he found me hunched over the toilet looking as pale as a ghost.

"Can you hold my hair?" I asked laughing he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course, are you ok? Did you eat something bad?" he asked concerned

"I don't kn..." I was interrupted by another dose of disgusting liquid. When I was done I pressed my face against the cool tiles.

"I think it might have been some of the food I ate on the Millers boat yesterday; I think it just didn't sit well in my stomach"

"Let's get you to bed my love" he said softly. I felt Edwards strong arms wrap around me and carry me to the bed. He put his hand on my forehead and brushed my hair off my face.

"Get some rest Bella, I'm just going to quickly go and see Emmett about something, I keep forgetting to see him. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but please stay in bed and get well" he kissed my cheek not wanting to catch whatever it was I had. He said he loved me and disappeared out of the bedroom.

I tried to close my eyes but something just didn't sit well. I got up out of bed and went to the shop at the office. This wasn't the first time I had been hunched over a toilet seat for 10 minutes.

15 minutes later I walked out of the office in tears. I ran down the path all the way to Emmett's cabin. I stumbled up the stairs and opened the door. I ran into Edwards arms and he picked me up.

"Bella, what are you doing here, I told you to rest!" he said shocked

"Edward… something has happened" I said and he looked at me curiously.

"Edward, I'm Pregnant"

He looked at me with pure joy and happiness. He spun me around and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" he said hugging me tightly

"I love you too" I said and I swear I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Congrats guys" Emmett said wrapping his arms around Edward and I

"I'm so happy for you two" Rosalie said kissing us both and the cheeks.

I smiled and then I felt it. Here comes another dose of disgusting liquid. I bolted into the Cullen's bathroom and bent over the toilet seat. I forgot how much I loved pregnancy I thought sarcastically.

**Sarah POV**

"What are you doing here Miller?" I asked not even having to turn around to know it was him coming into the pool area. My heart sped up as I heard him approach me.

"Dam, how do you do that? Happens every time" I laughed and so did he. He sat down next to me on the chair I was tanning on.

"So what you reading?" he asked

"Uh… I'm reading Wuthering Heights, its Bella's, I really love it" I said trying not to babble on and on about the fantastic novel I'm reading. Everyone says I'm a lot like Bella.

"That's interesting" he said smiling at me

"You don't find it interesting at all do you?"

"Uh… no, not particularly" he said running his hand through his hair

"Ugh…" I said getting up off my chair. I packed my things quickly and walked out of the pool area.

"Sarah wait…!" he called. I knew that we would never work out but I just always hoped I was wrong.

"Sarah" he called again. I turned around so I was facing his handsome face, wait, his handsome face? Sarah, snap out of it, he's a Miller.

"Look, I'm really sorry, honestly it's just I'm not .. I just don't want you to think I'm not manly"

"So you make fun of my books to show your manly, I don't understand"

"Sarah truth is, I love Romeo and Juliet, I love Wuthering Heights, I love all those books, but people think I'm weird and un manly when I admit it, I just don't want you thinking the same" he said running his hand through his longish brown hair.

My heart was beating a million beats per minute. He liked all those books?

"You do?" I asked shocked

"Yes, I do ok, can we stop talking about this?"

"The Zach Miller… Is a softy?" I let out a giggle and he rolled his eyes

"I'm going" he said stalking off. "I knew I shouldn't have told you" He blushed deeply and I felt horrible.

"Aww Zach … I'm so sorry!" He turned around after that and walked up to me with an upset look on his face.

"Are you Sarah, are you really?"

"Yes, I am" I said sincerely. He looked into my eyes to see if I was joking and sighed.

"I forgive you" he said smiling

"What I was going to ask before was … um if you wanted to go to a book signing in town tomorrow, without our parents knowing of course?"

"I'd love to go" I said excitedly

"Really… cool, uh so meet at the entrance of the lodge at 10 am and I'll pick you up there" he said

"Awesome I can't wait"

"Me too" I said and we looked at each other awkwardly

"So it's a date?" I asked

"What, no, uh no, I have to go, see you tomorrow" he said running off. What was that all about? I just meant if it was official. Didn't I …? Oh crap…!

**Kira POV **

I got a call from my parents asking for us to come back to the cabin so she can tell us something. I told her I'd be there soon and hung up. I woke up the sleeping Jake next to me and told him that I had to go and see my parents. I turned off the movie that we had both fallen asleep watching and he grabbed my hand. He smiled and we headed over to my Cabin. I walked in to see everyone was already there… wow… we were late. I noticed everyone's eyes on Jake and I hands and quickly let go. My dad gave me a cautious look and I sighed.

We sat on the chairs at the back and my parents who were also holding hands, they then moved accross so they were standing in front of everyone, both with huge smiles on their faces. I looked at them extremely curious.

"So we both have something we wish to tell you all" My mum said

"It just so happens… that Bella is Pregnant" my dad said and I swear my jaw just hit the floor.

Everyone went and congratulated while I just sat there flabbergasted. This is crazy! She can't be pregnant can she!

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my father sit down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me into a hug

"Shocked is all" I replied "I'm so happy for you both" I said smiling after I had recovered from the shock

"Thankyou darling" he said kissing my forehead

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" I heard my dad laugh and I smiled. Today was a great day…


	6. Feeling Used?

**Here's the next chapter! Things are going to get interesting and complex.**

**SET OUT OF FAMILIES AND COUPLES**

Edward and Bella  
Kira – 17  
Anthony – 16

Alice and Jasper  
Jake – 17  
Katie – 16

Emmett and Rose  
Tom – 17  
Lilly – 16  
Sarah – 16

Ryan and Emily Miller  
Dean and Zach – Twins 16  
Ashlea – 17  
Daniel – 18

**COUPLES **

Kira and Jake (+Daniel)  
Anthony and Lilly  
Dean and Katie  
Zach and Sarah  
Tom and Ashlea

**THIS CHAPTER IS REAAALLLLYYY LONG! I HOPE YOU DON'T FALL ASLEEP THROUGH IT! HAHA**

**BTW ARE PEOPLE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY? PLEASE LET ME KNOW… it's just more rewarding if people are reading it!**

***  
**Sarah POV**

I snuck out of the cabin trying to make as little noise as possible. Everyone was still asleep and I was heading off to the book signing with Zach. I shut the door quietly and bolted down the steps.

"Going somewhere" Uncle Jasper asked from his cabin balcony.

"Uh… yeah just have to go and get a few things from the book store in town"

"Want a lift?" he offered

"Um no thanks, it's ok, I'm going to be a while and I need to do some personal shopping too" I said and he nodded.

"Oh well, have fun then"

"Bye uncle Jasper" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

I ran down to the entrance and saw Zach was already there in his car waiting. I jumped in and did up my seatbelt.

"Morning" he said smiling

"Morning" I replied. He smiled back and hit the gas. We talked and talked the whole way there about everything and anything, it turned out that I had a lot in common with my so called enemy. We walked over to the bookshop and waited in line to get our novels signed. We both waited anxiously for our turn.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come out today" I said to him and he looked at me shocked

"Really… so am I" he said smiling then he stopped and looked away. What was that all about? Was he ashamed of me?

I looked down and sighed.

"So are you as excited as I am?" he asked his mood changing completely.

"Yes! I'm so excited you have no idea"

"I think I can guess" he said laughing and I blushed

"Well aren't you?" I asked and he nodded

"Immensely, I've been waiting to see this author for ages, her book is so fantastic"

"Finally someone who understands" I said smiling

"I know what you mean believe me" he said looking around the people in front of us to try and get a glimpse of the author. The line moved fairly quickly after that and soon enough we were at the front. She signed our books and shook our hands.

"I'm so glad that you both love my books, it's a good thing to know" she said smiling

"Thanks for signing our books" I said on the way out

"Thanks" Zach said following me out the door

"So ready to go home?" he asked and I looked at him puzzled

"You don't want to hang out after?" I asked a bit taken back

"Uhh… I can't" he said shaking his head

"What is up with you… are you embarrassed to be seen with me or to talk to me"

"You don't understand, it's my dad, I can't betray him… I can't be seen with you, I'm not supposed to enjoy your company"

"Ahh… I see how it is… your brother is going out with Katie, he's breaking the rules but you can't" I said judgmentally

"Because, unlike my brother I knew it would kill my father and what are you trying to say, that you want me to break the rules to date you?" he asked

"N-no, that's um not what I meant, I mean yuck, me going out with you…"

"Uhh… yeah… I know right, why would you even think about that" he said looking away

"Just take me home" I said way past embarrassment

"Fine" he said walking out of the mall to his car. The car ride home was quiet and I stared out the passenger window the whole time. When we arrived home I slammed the passenger door and started walking down the path to my cabin.

"I'm sorry" I heard him say from the car. I turned to face him and he sighed.

"Is that really gonna change anything" I said and he lowered his head

"Probably not" he said running his hand through his hair

"That's all I needed to hear" I said walking back down to my cabin and collapsing onto my bed.

**Tommy POV**

"You know Tommy I didn't take you for the type who liked to watch Disney movies" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I jumped out of my seat and pressed stop on The Lion King.

"What are you doing here Ashhikins, shouldn't you be praising your father right now?" I asked teasing her. Last time I saw her all she did was be a daddy's girl and dob everyone in.

"Always the smartass Tommy" she said laughing and I laughed back

"Yeah well…" I said smiling

"So why are you here? Are you stalking me?" I asked hoping she was

"What, no, would I ever stalk you?" she said blushing and I rolled my eyes

"You know you can't deny the Tominator" I said flexing my biceps. She cracked up laughing and started stumbling before tripping and pushing me onto the floor in shock. She stopped laughing and looked at me. We lay there for what seemed like minutes before we realised what we were doing.

"I'm-m s-sorry" she said getting up of me

"T-that's ok" I said not quite sure what to do

"Uh… I'm going to go and um find my brothers" she said

"Aww Ash, you don't have to leave" I said

"Yeah, I shouldn't be seen with you, you know what dad would say" she said laughing

"Always the daddy's girl" I said shaking my head. She laughed and walked out of the recreation room with the biggest smile on her face. Hmm, I wonder if I can continue watching Lion King even though I pressed stop. Only one way to find out

**Kira's POV**

Jake and I were walking down to the pool just being like we usually were when we came across Daniel.

"Hey Kira" he said smiling at me "Cullen" he said nodding towards Jake

"Miller" Jake said doing the same as Daniel had done to him

"Hey Daniel, how are you?"

"Good thank you, yourself?" he asked

"Yeah pretty good thank you"

"Wow, you know you look gorgeous today" he said to me and I blushed, I didn't take compliments very well like my mother.

"Oh thank you Daniel, that's nice of you to say"

"It's the truth" he said smiling

Jake tensed up beside me and I looked away awkwardly.

"Anyways, I guess I'll see you later I guess" he said smiling. He kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"What a …" I cut him off before he said any more

"Jake, calm down" I said rolling my eyes

"Did you see the way he looked at you? It was as if he was madly in love with you! He doesn't want to be friends Kira" he said angrily

"Why do you care if he wants to date me?"I asked hoping that maybe, just maybe he would be jealous!

"I don't… care… I just… your like a sister to me and I can tell he'll treat you wrong" he said way past frustrated

"A sister" I whispered and I looked down "I'm like a sister to you?" I asked disappointed

"I'm very overprotective of you ok, you're my best friend and I don't want you fooling around with some idiot, who is only going to use you and who is the son of the other biggest tool!"

"Jake, I can take care of myself… I don't need my 'big brother' telling me who I can and can't date… I'm aware who his father is thankyou very much, now excuse me, but I have to go" I said running away from him.

"Just run away Kira, run like you always do!" I heard him yell from behind me. Ugh, he was such a … ugh! He did this every time a guy showed an interest in me!

I saw him kick a tree and I sighed. Maybe things weren't meant to be between us? Maybe he was just my 'brother'. I sighed and walked into my cabin.

Tonight, we are having dinner with the other families, great, I did not want to see Jake tonight! I put on one of my nicest dresses and straightened my hair. I put on make up and sighed, if I didn't want to see him, why was I going to all this trouble? I sighed and grabbed my purse. My family were already ready and we headed off to dinner.

While we were in the car I couldn't help but notice my brother laughing and texting on his phone. He had the goofiest smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he just shook his head

"Nothing" he said never taking his eyes off the screen

"Right, whatever you say…" I said and dad looked in the rear view mirror.

"Son, what are you doing that is so entertaining"

"Nothing guys! Just but out!" he said frowning at everyone

"Oh, you know what, I know what that face is, it looks like someone has a crush" my dad said laughing and Anth blushed.

"I do not, ok, just everyone go back to doing what they were doing alright?"

"Ok son, whatever you say" I heard my parents whispering and snickering in the front and I sighed. I hated love, love is so stupid! Well, maybe it's only Jake who is stupid.

We arrived at the restaurant in no time and took our seats. Everyone had arrived and I was sitting across from Jake, figures. He didn't look at me and I didn't look at him. However, AJ and Lilly practically couldn't take their eyes off one another, ok, there is definitely something going on here. They noticed me staring and looked away. I saw the garlic bread next to Jake and sighed, I wanted that! I looked up and him and sighed.

"Hey Jake, can I please have the garlic bread?" I asked in a polite manner not wanting to cause a scene

He grabbed the garlic bread and gave it to me without a word. I rolled my eyes again… it was kinda my signature thing… like my dad. We looked at each other for a minute before we both turned away furious.

"Jesus, what's up with you guys?" Tommy asked looking at us with a shocked look on his face

"Nothing, were peachy, aren't we Kira" Jake asked me and I rolled my eyes

"Peachy" I said mimicking him perfectly. Everyone at the table stopped to stare at us and I felt embarrassed.

"Awkward" he said looking away. Jake and I stared at each other for a while before we finally looked away. There was tension in the air and I sighed, maybe I was overreacting. Maybe, I made a fuss out of things. I should apologise when we get back home.

**JPOV (Jake)**

I was walking down the path with my hands in my pockets feeling pretty bad about the way I acted, maybe I shouldn't have told her what to do, but I was so jealous, it all just slipped out. I was on one of my late night walks around the lodge, yes, I'm very strange, but it's where I do all my thinking. I was no walking past the pool, kicking a couple of rocks on the pavement as I walked. I sighed but quickly hid behind a wall when I heard Ryan and Daniel Miller, talking in the rec room. I didn't want to eavesdrop, oh who am I kidding, of course I wanted to eavesdrop. I listened in carefully and started to pick up on their conversation.

"Very good son, now that you've got darling Edward's daughter wrapped around your finger, I want you to attack, I need you to get as close to her father as possible. I need you to break her heart, she'll be so devastated and Edward will be so furious when he finds out who broke it! It's perfect!" Ryan said enthusiastically

"Thanks dad, I'll do my best, but I don't know if it will work, she's always with that Jake kid" he said and I stood there in shock.

"You have to separate break them up, do something! Anything! I'm counting on you" he said and I couldn't hear anymore. I ran up to Kira's cabin and knocked on the door. Bella answered and I smiled.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if I could talk to Kira?" I asked

"Oh sorry honey, she's just fallen asleep and I don't want to wake her, she is quite upset" she said

"Oh that's ok, when she wakes up can you tell her I'm sorry and to come and see me tomorrow?" I asked and Bella nodded. She gave me a 3 minute hug and 2 kisses. She was very emotional today.

"Sorry, darling, it's the hormonal, emotional stage of my pregnancy, it comes earlier and earlier every time!" she said laughing

"No problem Bella, anyways I better get some sleep, goodnight" I said waving

"Goodnight, take care" she said and I smiled running back to my own cabin.

**KPOV (Kira)**

I got up early the next day feeling horrible; I'm such a drama queen. I grabbed my breakfast and sat on the chair outside. I had my phone next to me waiting for a text message from Jake. I checked my phone every 5 seconds still nothing.

I looked up at the lodge and saw Jake walking around with his hands in his pockets. I put my plate away and ran down towards him.

"Jake" I called and he looked up

"Hey" he said "Look there's something I have to tell you" he said

"What?" I asked puffing slightly from the run down

"It's about Daniel, he's using you to get to your father" he said

"Jake…" I said not believing a word he said. Was this another over protective phase? Why would Daniel do that?

"Kira, believe me, I heard them talking last night! Ryan wants to get back at your father for something, I don't know what! He's making Daniel like you, go out with you and break your heart!"

"Jake, if this is supposed to make me stay away from Daniel then…"

"Kira, please just listen! Who are you going to believe? Some jerk who has always been your enemy or your best friend who would never lie to you?" he said and I sighed

"You…" I said knowing that every thing he just said was nothing but the truth. Daniel was using me, I feel so stupid!

"I'm sorry" he said and I bit my lip in embarrassment, I'm such a fool

"It's ok, don't worry, he's just a jerk" I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for telling me Jake and I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I was a drama queen"

"Don't worry about it, I was a jerk too" he said and I smiled.

What would I ever do without my best friend… as for Daniel… lets just say, revenge is sweet!

**Like it? Please review and tell what you think! I didn't get very many last time and I'm starting to think the story may be getting boring… thank you ! Much love! xx**


End file.
